


one more time

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, hwangmini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yunseong hoped he could hold minhee the way jungmo holds him. and for the last time, yunseong wishes he could turn back time; to make everything right.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	one more time

yunseong stands there, he witness how minhee and jungmo exchanged vows, he saw how minhee looks at jungmo with full of love, the way minhee used to look at him. a _tsk_ escaped his lips.

he doesn’t have a single idea what came into his mind that he agreed to attend their wedding when minhee came to him personally one morning stating, _‘we’re in good terms, right hyung?’_ and how could yunseong say no to those pleading eyes; he remembers how minhee’s small eyes turned to crescents when he promised him that he will come. that’s how he ended up sitting with minhee’s closest friends, who also became his friends the time when they dated.

he scrolled through his phone to kill time and he could hear hyeongjun whining that he’s already hungry.

“hyung, what are you doing?” yunseong’s attention shifted to junho, one of his close friend who dated minhee’s friend that’s why he got the chance to get close to the younger.

“nothing. just work.” he lied, putting his phone back to his pocket. 

“you could get a time off from work hyung. you’re such a busy guy.”

he smiled, “ofcourse.”

the wedding ceremony ended and photos are now getting taken at the front. yunseong took this chance to go outside the venue and inhale some fresh air. he took a piece of cigarette from his coat and light it before putting it in his mouth.

“you know cigarettes are bad for your health.” he glared at junho who followed him outside. “minhee was looking for you.”

he kept silent, so junho kept talking. “don’t you think it’s time to move on, hyung? minhee is already married maybe it’s time for you to meet someone else now.” yunseong could only sigh.

“i’ve tried. but it’s too hard to forget him. everything i do reminds me of him and it’s frustrating me.” yunseong threw the used cigarette on the ground and put out its flame. “when he left me, he didn’t give me the chance to explain. he was gone for five years, and i waited for those five years without knowing his whereabouts. and then he came back with a fucking fiancé. just how fucked up is that?”

“you can’t blame him.” junho blurted and yunseong furrowed his brows. “you cheated on him. you can’t blame him, hyung. you were the one in wrong.”

“i did not cheat on him, junho. you know i’ll never do that. i was set up.”

junho smiled, a sad one. “let’s say you’re telling the truth, okay you did not cheat on him but will that change everything? minhee is already married. you can’t go back in time, hyung.” 

yunseong stayed silent, remembering how minhee and jungmo exchanged vows, how they said i do and kissed each other infront of everyone. yunseong hoped he could hold minhee the way jungmo holds him. and for the last time, yunseong wishes he could turn back time; to make everything right.

“hey, i have to go. tell minhee i said congrats.”

“you’re leaving already?”

“there’s no reason for me to stay.”

and with his goodbye, yunseong left the venue. minhee and jungmo decided to get married at a secluded area so the drive back to the city is quite long. he drove as fast as he could, his emotions taking over him—anger, guilt, and loneliness.

and before he knew it, yunseong lose control.

yunseong woke up in a quite familiar place. his dream felt so real and his head hurted for some reasons, and he could hear his mom calling his name to get ready for school—wait, school?

he shuffles from his bed, and unlocked the door immediately. he saw his mother carrying a laundry basket and eyed him weirdly.

“what’s wrong? why are you looking at me like you saw a ghost?”

“why am i here?” his sudden question made his mother’s eyebrows raise.

“get ready for school before you miss the bus, son. your father left already.”

he closed the door again, his mind was clouded with unanswered thoughts. he had pinched himself a couple of times to know if this is real, if this is happening, if he really travelled back in time.

his thoughts were somehow answered when his phone buzzed and it was a messange from changwook asking where he is and that he’ll be late for the first class.

it was september 12, 2019.

yunseong was 19 again.


End file.
